Chains of Harrow
Chains of Harrow is an optional Solo-only Quest featuring the Red Veil, revolving around the mysteries behind an abandoned Steel Meridian ship, and the horrors that lie within. Completing this quest will reward the player with the blueprint of the Harrow Warframe. The tie-in webcomic prequel, Rell can be found on the official website. Walkthrough To unlock the quest, players must have completed The War Within quest. In addition, players must accomplish the Mot Survival node in the Void, the end node of the Void branch accessible via Sedna. Once both conditions are met, the quest will become available from the Codex. Ordis begins receiving a transmission from their Syndicate channel, originating from the Red Veil. The playback involves a female voice, urging someone named Rell to tell them where he is. The player's vision gradually turns red before blacking out by the end of the message, and then returning to normal afterwards, at which point Ordis claims that the message is haunted, and tries to discourage the Tenno from investigating. Nonetheless, he has tracked the signal to an abandoned Steel Meridian ship in Earth orbit. Investigate the Message: Pacifica, Earth Enemy Level: 20 - 25 Tileset: Grineer Galleon Upon arrival, the Lotus informs the player that the ship is running on emergency power with no crew, and asks them to search. Their first discovery, indicated by a yellow circular area highlighted on the minimap, leads them to a place where dead Grineer lay with knives sticking out of them, while a second highlighted discovery shows blood smeared on the wall in the shape of the Red Veil symbol. The last highlight shows a blood-smeared message on a wall spelling the message: You cast him out At which point a garbled transmission from a person named Palladino contacts the player, claiming to be from the Red Veil and asking for protection, with her location being marked on the minimap. En route, players will then face multiple hostile Red Veil Fanatics armed with various weapons like the Rakta Cernos, Rakta Dark Daggers, and the Tetra. Palladino states that the Red Veil is in chaos following the departure of their 'sacred muse', and asks to be taken to a place called Iron Wake. Palladino can be found with a Kavat called Rook, at which point a horde of shambling, nameless and weaponless Red Veil operatives will begin to attack. Players must then defend Palladino from the horde until the timer runs out, after which they can then proceed to extraction. Meet Palladino at Iron Wake: Earth In light of the rescue, the player is granted access to Iron Wake, which turns out to be a Steel Meridian outpost located on Earth. The player, who must use Transference (default ) to enter the guest quarters, meets with Palladino, who is under heavy guard. She introduces herself as Red Veil's spiritual medium, who explains the situation regarding Rell, their spiritual focus and the basis upon which the Red Veil was founded. Rell has disappeared from his vessel, making Palladino unable to commune with him and driving many of their members mad. Palladino asks that the player retrieve a relic that was stolen from him in order to calm him. Lotus is suspicious of Palladino's motives, but asks the Tenno to go along their schemes for now. Find Rell's Relic: Hydra, Pluto Enemy Level: 20 - 25 Tileset: Corpus Ship Similar to the last ship, the Corpus ship the player arrives in is darkened and devoid of crew. A discovery highlight leads to a wall with the message He suffers while you dream spelled out in blood, leading Palladino to the conclusion that Rell is lashing out. Conversation between Palladino and the Lotus reveal that Rell was a Tenno who was outcast by Margulis, explaining why the Lotus does not know of him, and that the Veil was founded when their foremothers took in Rell to study his teachings. A mysterious voice describing a 'man in the wall' then echoes through the ship, and Palladino asks the player to follow the voice. Upon arriving at the source of the voice in a room filled with dead Red Veil corpses, players must retrieve the relic, a golden horseshoe-shaped object called the Donda, a relic important to Rell. Once the relic is acquired however, a hostile shadowy manifestation of Rell will appear, who will reanimate the Red Veil bodies as zombies. As the Rell manifestation cannot be killed by any means, Palladino orders the player to run back to the ship to escape. Return to Iron Wake Going back to Iron Wake, the player gives back the relic to Palladino, who uses it to commune with Rell. A short minigame, which represents Rell's past, will then commence, in which the player is shown cards with a face drawn on it, and they must choose the appropriate emotion the face displays from four different choices. At the completion of the game, the Lotus tells the player that she may have a theory as to Rell's nature, and asks the player to return to their ship. Back on the Orbiter, the Lotus proposes her theory that Rell's manifestations are Transference energy split apart from a single mind, and asks if they can be captured. Ordis then proposes that the Kinetic Siphon Traps sold by Cephalon Simaris can be repurposed and used for the task. Capture Rell's Manifestations: Orokin Derelict Enemy Level: 25 - 35 Tileset: Orokin Derelict Before entering the next three missions, players must ensure that they are carrying a sufficient number of Kinetic Siphon Traps in their Gear inventory. Lotus and Palladino discuss the nature of Rell's warnings, which appear to be the phenomenon known as Void Exposure. Though Lotus claims that its effects are well understood, Palladino claims that only Rell has seen its true nature as an entity "old as stars". The player then comes across a message scrawled on the floor: Blinded she cast him out After which a manifestation of Rell's emotion will appear, which can be distinguished by having a pure black body and a white drawn face on its head. This particular manifestation can be restrained using a Kinetic Siphon Trap, which will allow it to be damaged and killed. If the emotion is not defeated immediately, it will teleport to a different part of the map, making tracking it difficult. Once the first emotion is defeated, Rell's manifestations will begin hunting down the player, and unlike the emotions these cannot be killed, while at the same time possessing powerful attacks that can damage and kill the player. The manifestation's observed abilities include: *A slowing aura that drastically reduces movement speed if the player gets too close. *The ability to cast Condemn to trap the player. *An area-of-effect attack similar to Hallowed Ground. *Creating multiple ghostly copies of itself that attack the player in melee. *Launching a salvo of damaging red fireballs that can home in on the player. Players must find, trap and destroy two more emotions while evading Rell's attacks. Players can extract once all three emotions are defeated. Capture Rell's Manifestations: Stephano, Uranus Enemy Level: 25 - 35 Tileset: Grineer Sealab Palladino now warns the player that the manifestations are becoming stronger, and urges the Tenno to bring Rell home to the 'temple'. Lotus asks whether Rell is resting in this temple in cryosleep like the other Tenno on Lua, which Palladino answers that they didn't have that option. The player then runs across another blood message on the floor: You rejected him He saved you Players will be facing more Red Veil Fanatics in this mission, along with zombies. Like the previous mission, players must trap and defeat all three of Rell's emotions using Kinetic Siphon Traps, then extract once the objective is complete. Capture Rell's Manifestations: Everest, Earth Enemy Level: 25 - 35 Tileset: Orokin Derelict The Lotus wonders how Rell has lived so long without cryosleep, and Palladino clarifies that he has transferred his entire consciousness to his 'undying vessel', aka his Warframe, before asking the Red Veil to chain the Warframe. One last message is encountered by the player upon encountering the first of Rell's emotions: What is Evil but indifference Once more, players must find all three of Rell's emotions and defeat them, while escaping his manifestation's attacks. After all three emotions are defeated, Palladino exclaims that Rell's spirit has returned to his Warframe, and asks the player to come to the Temple where he is kept to perform one last act. Meanwhile, Lotus ascribes the occurrences that Rell describes as psychological damage caused by his prolonged Transference loop in the void. Enter the Temple: Tiwaz, Void Enemy Level: 25 - 25 Tileset: Orokin Derelict The player must now proceed deep inside an Orokin Derelict which houses the Warframe in which Rell's consciousness is imprisoned in, as Palladino reveals that the Warframe must be destroyed, killing Rell along with it to grant him peace. Players must find the central temple room, consisting of a large tree red with embers, and enter through a hole in its base to get below. Halfway down, Palladino asks that the Tenno only enter via their "true, sacred form", thus forcing them to exit via Transference as the Operator. The Operator soon reaches the altar, where a Warframe is hung by chains in the center. Palladino asks the Operator to destroy the chains so Rell can be freed, and the player must use their Void Beam to destroy the chains that are lit in blue. Destroying the first chain however reveals that there is a malevolent being inside the Warframe that is not Rell, who then begins attacking the Operator with fireball attacks while sending Red Veil Fanatics against them. To defeat the boss, players must first kill all Red Veil Fanatics on the field, after which up to three of the chains holding the Warframe will turn blue, allowing the Operator to destroy them with their Void Beam. Players must be wary as the boss will occasionally appear to launch fireballs against the Operator. After each set of chains is destroyed, the players will be taken to the card minigame from earlier, only this time they must choose one of three cards to respond with, and there is no "wrong" answer. Upon destroying all the chains, the Warframe itself is destroyed, and Rell finally appears as his true self as Palladino urges him to be free. When he asks about the 'man in the wall', Palladino replies that the Tenno will take on that responsibility for him, who has earned his rest. Completing this mission will grant the player the blueprint for the Harrow Warframe, as well as the ability to permanently access Iron Wake on Earth. Epilogue On the Orbiter, players may randomly encounter a doppelganger of their Operator performing random actions inside (such as checking out machinery or sitting down), who will then greet them with "Hey Kiddo". The doppelganger will then disappear if the player looks away. 1-1.jpg|Operator doppelganger 2-1.jpg|After looking away then back Notes *As with Octavia's Anthem, players who have bought Harrow with Platinum before playing the quest will receive a Riven Mod (in this case a Melee Riven Mod) instead as a quest reward, with the appropriate inbox message. *Iron Wake is a fully functional Steel Meridian enclave, and has the same functionality as their room on the Relays: **Cressa Tal can be found in a room on the left side from where the player enters the compound, where players can purchase offerings. **Steel Meridian Insignias can be traded in for Standing with a Grineer member in the large building to the right. ***Clem can be found in the same building in a hastily-made pillbox on the roof. *While the Red Veil Fanatics and the Ghastly Red Veil Apparitions cannot be scanned, they can be resurrected by Shadows of the Dead. **Interestingly, they cannot be made into specters through the Synoid Heliocor. Tips *In the final mission, the Operator's weak health pool and reduced combat ability compared to the Warframes means that kiting is important in fighting against the Red Veil Fanatics. Like Warframes, Operators are able to attack while running, even shooting backwards, and so it is prudent to keep moving while attacking pursuing enemies from behind. Media Warframe Chains of Harrow Compl Quest CHAINS OF HARROW QUEST - GHOSTS, PALLADINO and NEW EARTH Part 1 - Warframe CHAINS OF HARROW QUEST - LORE & END STAGE PArt 2 - Warframe Category:Update 21